A Thousand Kisses Deep
by lontanissima
Summary: Kissing, its seems like a simple act and yet it holds a deep meaning within.


_This story is a birthday gift for all Scorpio galls out there who enjoys the act of kissing as much as I do, but mostly this is a gift for my two dear friends:_ **SonrieXfavor** _and_ **Sara** _._

 _I wish to thank my amazing and very busy beta_ **OldFashinedGrl** _for her time and wonderful work._

 _All mistakes are mine. Not the characters with those I only play._

 _The cover is made by very talented_ **Lauren** _ **.**_ _Thank you dear!_

 _And at the end two people get their hugs,_ **Kate04us** _and one very special baby-bunny. Thank you girls._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _"...And sometimes when the night is slow,_

 _The wretched and the meek,_

 _We gather up our hearts and go,_

 _A Thousand Kisses Deep..."_

Leonard Cohen

 **MCMCMCMCMCMC**

" _Kiss me,_ " her strong yet undemanding whisper took him by surprise. Her voice, low and sultry, was carried on the crisp, clear and rare smog free air of the dark night. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes had drifted to the sky, contemplating the magnitude of lights, the millions of small dazzling spots beyond their heads that beamed with an uncertain sparkle and faintly shone upon her skin. There was no moon tonight. The solitary silver satellite was hidden somewhere from the cruel world, allowing them to observe, to connect with the infinity of the universe and also with each other. The simple contact provided by the bare skin of their joined hands felt like a magnetic pull keeping them united. Andy was unsure if in that moment Sharon had spoken to him or it was just a silent plea to the firmament above her.

Their linked fingers kept them grounded as their minds flew far away from Earth, still navigating through the constellations of the Milky Way. The captivating voice of the narrator that had entertained them during the planetarium show still buzzed in their ears. Andy had planned to bring her here for months now, to this place where everything about the infinity of space and the finite for human eyes was linked with a tale about the dark cosmos and never ending light from the Sun. Ever since he was a kid, Andrew Flynn had been fascinated by it. His grandfather had taught him all the basics that a boy from Jersey should know; how to recognize the polar star, how to outline the few constellations of Ursa Major or the Summer Triangle with vain Vega. Andy had learned when Venus would rise first in the twilight of the fading sunset and which one was Mars, the affect it seemed to have on his temper was undeniable. All through his life it was as though his blood boiled with it on those nights.

When the show ended neither of them had wanted to break the spell and come back to the Earthly reality, so they had decided, in silent agreement, that they would take a walk along the rooftop of the Griffith Observatory. It was cooler up here; an unceasing breeze blew her hair in every direction. He noticed that for the first time she didn't really seem to mind. Whenever it happened she would normally tame it in one way or another. She said a few times that it bothered her that even though it was so heavy, in the wind it was like it took on a life of its own, acting stubbornly, driving her to frustration. But tonight she let it tangle; tonight she let it blow free.

Andy stepped closer to her, merely a fraction; he loathed disturbing her silence and stillness. She appeared to be in some sort of trance, gazing out at the horizon, trying to become enveloped by the essence of the night while she blocked away the gruesome aspect of life that accompanied their daily work. It wasn't the first time he had witnessed it, but he gathered very few ever did. Andy only wanted to shield her from the breeze. Their coats were forgotten in the cloakroom at the entrance of the planetarium. For now his body would have to suffice as a protective, warm barrier before they decided to go back inside. Soft yet firm pressure between his fingers told him everything he needed to know. She had noticed his thoughtfulness. She always did. She was grateful for it, for _him_.

His attention was drawn to this small hand that fit so well with his. He slowly stroked his thumb along the inside of her palm. It was an absent motion, a gesture he had repeated time and again, to show they were allied in this way. It happened so often now, and yet the sensation of belonging he felt from it was always a pleasant surprise.

Andy's eyes drifted toward the lights of the city as he remembered the first time he had touched her hand in trepidation. They had been sitting side by side at his daughter's wedding engaged in a conversation about everything and nothing in particular, when Andy noticed she had started to hum along with the music that softly filling the ballroom. He had diffidently extended his hand out toward her as in an invitation for a dance. He knew he owed her that much. She was providing an invisible shelter from the nasty comments and unpleasant sideways glances at this family gathering. She took his hand willingly as he guided her toward the dance floor and then between the dancing couples. Their bodies were a respectful distance apart, although that changed quickly. With each step, their feet brought them closer as they became lost in the rhythm of the music. The air heated between them, a spark of curiosity and perhaps excitement burned while the Captain and Lieutenant danced on the edge of a newly formed friendship. After that, every time he saw her leaning on things, especially at work, he was reminded of the way her body had felt when she pressed herself lightly against his torso, the soft weight of her breasts against his chest with every breath they took, the way her humid breath skimmed across the his neck nearly driving him mad, the way her hand slid from his arm to his shoulder leaving a trail of awareness.

It was also the first time his lips had touched her skin in a thankful kiss. He tried to hold her eyes, but the second his mouth grazed her hand in a meaningful caress, she diverted them, hiding shyly away from him with a timid smile. In that moment Andrew Flynn knew that the craving for the softness of her flesh would haunt him for many days to come.

With the next gust of air, she shifted nearer to him. He wanted to move them from the open area. She got cold e easily. Her skin would feel almost like icy cloth underneath his touch. The sensation triggered almost a desperate need to hold her near. Sharon would not shiver or react to the change of temperature. Sometimes Andy wondered if she sought to numb her body in order to freeze her mind and clear it from all the burning emotions. When he tried to take a step, once again her hand squeezed his preventing him for moving. The defeated sigh that escaped his lips mingled with the wind and landed as a gentle stroke on her cheek. The stubbornness of this woman tested his patience so damn often.

They were quite a pair, so different and yet so immensely alike. The two faces of the moon. They could be both bright and dark when necessary, but they emitted the same light full of understanding and deeply lived emotions that had kept them linked together through all these years and held them indivisibly even more so now that they had decided to blend their lives and hearts.

Andy dropped her hand and immediately felt her tense beside him, but Sharon didn't move. She just inhaled a small breath as if to absorb the night, clearly wishing for this moment to last a little longer. Even though he could sense her disappointment, he was aware that if he were to ask her to go, they would. She wouldn't fight him. Something about tonight made her more easy going. Andy could feel that she was just genuinely _Sharon,_ and this evening she would indulge him a little more than usual.

He slowly moved to stand behind her just to cover her more, his posture straight as he encircled her in his arms. It was easier when they were on her balcony. In the domesticity of her home, she felt smaller against him, with her Uggs and just a soft grey sweater on it was easier for him to guard her from the cold. Here, with her heels on, the height difference was reduced. If they were going to stay in this windy open corridor and watch the sky, he wanted to make sure she was warm, comfortable and at ease. His arms enclosed her, sliding along the sides of her purple dress and he linked his hands on her stomach. He felt a shiver run down her spine, as she reclined against the solid wall of his chest and let the feeling of his steadiness sooth her.

Her head rested on his shoulder in such a way that were he to lean just enough, his lips would be able to kiss her cheek. Now he could do it without any hesitation, just lean down, tilt his head, and kiss her cheek or just _her_. Andy could easily recall the rush of blind excitement that ran through him when it happened for the first time. It was during their very first Nutcracker Ballet, the one where he had insisted they go together but was too nervous to ask her out, the one that brought them closer as friends in the eyes of his family, the one that was so pivotal for the both of them. She had looked beautiful in her green dress. The color matched her vivid eyes. He remembered the golden earrings that sparkled like tonight's stars. His attention had been drawn to them and to her. He wanted to just be by her side. Luckily, in the darkness of their seats, he was able to spend almost the entirety of the performance whispering in her ear, his nose bumping into the golden jewel. She never turned away from him. To his surprise she had welcomed their closeness, but when it became too overpowering and the heat threatened to consume him and bring her down to the abyss of sudden lust that easily escalated between innocent gestures with him, she had patted his thigh and without words asked him to move away. He did, but not before his lips kissed her flushed cheek earning him a smile hidden behind the curtain of her auburn locks.

She had patted his leg tonight too, but in a different way. Her fingers had held tightly to his thigh, her nails digging through his pants when he nuzzled her hair away and took her earlobe into his mouth. He had been teasing her because all night she had made a show of ignoring his advances. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that she wasn't wearing any earrings and for that she should have to pay. " _You are such a magpie, stop it,_ " she had breathed out quietly, only for him to hear. When he didn't stop, her grip became tighter, almost cutting into his skin through his clothes, and yet he was unable to suppress a smug contentment when her meek moan reached him.

He loved that sound. Silent. Short. Deafening.

By different intonations he could guess her moods, her dislikes, and what brought her to the state of bliss. There were nights when she would moan weakly while falling asleep in his embrace, with his mouth right at the spot where her shoulder joins her neck. He would lull her to sleep with slow kisses along her spine and the feeling of her shuddering underneath his lips.

With her he become a scavenger. Her body a map, and his treasures were the spots of her pleasure.

Some nights she would not fall asleep at all. Instead his attentive hands kept her alert as the low shimmer of desire burned up the length of her whole form. Their skin would tingle, seeking more reverence from one another. On those nights, nestled in the darkness of a harbor made of pillows, blankets, and curtains, she would offer him her vigor, a vibrant energy that blended through his body leaving imprints of belonging.

Suddenly his hold tightened around her. His fingers drawing small patterns on her stomach enjoying the way her muscles fluttered under his touch. Affected by his strokes she titled her head to the side exposing her bare neck to him. He was tempted to dig his teeth into the sensitive pale flesh, suck just a little, just sufficiently enough for her to become a little weak in the knees. Her neck was her weakness. Andy could never tease her enough with his mouth right there. Her skin was so sensitive, so ticklish. Sometimes she would dodge his attentions when the torment had become way too much for her to bear. Perhaps the way she trembled as his lips pinched her pulse point was his weakness, too.

However Sharon Raydor always knew how to retaliate. She had learned slowly and methodically how to be in control of his most intimate reactions. He hadn't really meant to give himself away, but with her it was easy. With her he was often lost in their game of teasing. It all started one ordinary evening; they had closed a case on a Wednesday afternoon. Another dirtbag was on his way to prison, as another innocent soul walked the streets of heaven. They had managed to finish the paperwork and be out of the murder room at a decent hour. The team had invited them to drinks at a bar, but she was more in the mood for ice cream and some quiet time to decompress. So he had taken her away from everyone. Deciding to indulge her secret craving for mint chip gelato, he drove them to the Hermosa Beach Pier, a place they had discovered they were both fond of. They were in luck that day, not many people were out walking around only a few tourists taking photos of the sunset. Andy couldn't really blame them. The sky was painted the most vivid purple there ever was. The mix of deep oranges and plums were reflecting on the ocean, the water alight with a phenomenon he hadn't seen in a long while. The colorful light was also reflected in her hair as it gently moved on the breeze. While they waited in line for best gelato in that part of LA, Andy caught a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear mesmerized by the softness of it. She was engrossed in watching the fading sun. With their cones in hand, they walked along the pier determined to reach the very end of it.

The ocean was still. The only discernible sounds came from the faint waves that crushed against the wooden pylons of the pier. An unusual calm was in the air and among the passersby. Andy had taken out his phone wanting the image of Sharon surrounded by the natural purple light to become permanent not only in his mind. She smiled warmly and without questioning slid her sunglasses on top of her head, striking a pose for him to enjoy.

She had been playful and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. In awe of that moment his hand left the railing of the pier and moved to her face. Ever so unhurried and yet firmly he had cupped her cheek, expressing in one single touch all the desire and attraction that was unspoken between them. The intimacy and softness in his gesture seemed to startle her, regardless, somehow he knew he wasn't overstepping.

His gaze had drifted to her lips, those lips he had observed time and again, those lips so alluring and luscious. He wanted to know every line and swell, every dip and tremor, but for now, he was just starting with an uncontrollable want to make those lips his. His eyes had searched hers, delved into them ardently as he silently communicated his intentions.

She read his emotions. They were the same emotions her bright green depths mirrored perfectly. Sharon leaned into his touch, her breath hitching slightly at his fervor. He had taken control of their slowly evolving relationship, and she hadn't dreamt of stopping him, not now, not ever. With a smile, Andy leisurely moved his fingers under her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek just once. He started into those eyes of hers, a direct pathway into her soul, to the woman who stirred ever deepening within him, a woman as exposed to his eyes as he was to hers.

Their eyes were teasing, kissing, tasting long before their lips had even touched for the first time.

He title her head up, and gently slid his thumb across her bottom lip. Her mouth parted slightly to grant him better access, to let him know she was right there with him. No more running. No more hiding. His movement had been so slow a soft gasp of anticipation escaped her throat.

All at once he stopped, when with all the taunting she possessed, she had slid the tip of her tongue along the pad of his thumb from the base to top. He had been lost, lost in the eroticism of one simple gesture. She noticed the change in his eyes, dark and dilating with lust. She had found a weak spot, and was determined to torture him a bit. She took his finger to her mouth, lightly biting at its base, swirling her tongue around it, and then pushing it from her mouth wet and warm, leaving a small kiss on the top.

Andrew Flynn was stunned, dazed, surprised that the demure woman before him was capable of such an act, but he was also thrilled, aroused beyond belief and too taken aback to do much more than gape. The raw energy that flowed back and forth between them uninhibited, unrestrained, deliberately inflamed practically killing both of them. Her smile had been so welcoming and loving, tender and soft that he counted three heartbeats before he made her lips his pouring all their anticipation into a heartfelt kiss.

She moaned at the contact and had held him close, her hand at the back of his neck, her fingers combing through his short hair, lightly grazing her nails against his scalp. Time and spaced had frozen as they finally gave in, deciding right then and there that they would be lovers. The mix of mint and chocolate had never tested as good in his whole life as it did from her lips.

Although, now that he thought of if, he liked the taste of their good morning kisses right after they woke up, when the sleep was still heavy upon them and they would both lazily move under the sheets. He liked kissing her after their morning coffee. The taste of sugar and cream from her lips giving him that extra boost that was required to start the day. He secretly loved when she tasted of bergamot and lemon, when he could steal a kiss in the privacy of her office, behind the closed blinds in the middle of the day.

But nothing would ever compare to the moment he was finally able to taste the very essence of her, When all the chaperones had been gone, when all the barriers had been dropped, when she had allowed him to kiss every inch of her bare skin, when he could flick his tongue over that secret place on her body, the one that made her voice change, made her stop holding back and with his persistence she came undone as he made love to her with his mouth.

Andrew Flynn wasn't a man of many words, and yet with Sharon he found a way to express his thoughts, affection, and needs and she encouraged him every time in his gestures.

" _Andy_ ," she brought his attention to the glittering sky where a shooting star had just fallen leaving a trail of sparkling light in its wake.

" _You make a wish_?" The timber of his voice was low yet showed all his genuine curiosity.

" _Yes_ ," she whispered back.

" _Tell me_ ," he demanded in a certain way.

Sharon turned toward him and tilted her head back just a fraction so she could study him better. She pursed her lips and let the tip of her tongue slide between them. Then her mouth twitched at the corners and Andy saw a sparkle in her eyes.

" _Kiss me_ ," she breathed, mouthing the words so quietly that he wondered briefly whether he'd dreamed them, whether his sense of hearing, his balance, had once again deserted him.

He surged forward, taking those lips in a searing kiss, his frantic need only equaled by her ardent response. His hands slipped into her hair tangling the locks between his fingers as he deepened the kiss, her mouth as soft, moist, and inviting as her lips. Her chilled hands moved inside his suit jacket and he groaned soundly at the contact. She gripped his back fisting his shirt in her hands as she pressed herself to him. Their bodies alienated from head to toes like planets during an eclipse.

He wanted to stay just like this and do it all over again, till the end of their days on the edge of a thousand kisses deep.

* * *

 _Thank You!_

 _Oh the ending of another hiatus is a wonder feeling, isn't it?_


End file.
